Roxas visite notre monde
by Tsabaku and Light
Summary: Quand Roxas visite notre monde, passe se faire frapper par une voiture et pense qu'un caniche rose est un sans-coeur, il aura surment besoin de l'aide de ces fangirls, une brune, une rousse et une au cheveux teind en bleu! Nous ne finirons pas cette fanfiction mais la laissons en guise de souvenir!
1. Jour 1 : le monde de débile

Roxas somnolait doucement dans son lit, s'extirpant lentement d'un sommeil profond mais malgré tout, pas assez long! Pelotonner sous le drap blanc qui le recouvrait, il soupira en entendant la douce voix, si on pouvait la décrire comme douce, du sous-chef, Saïx. L'homme aux cheveux bleu retira, sans oublier la brusquerie, le drap en hurlant des mots que Roxas entendait à peine, encore sous l'effet du sommeil.

«-Aller Fainéant! Lève-toi et que sa saute, t'as une mission de la part de Xemnas!»

Le blondinet grogna en se regardant son reflet dans la glace, toujours la même frimousse d'ange aux cheveux blond en bataille et aux yeux bleus clairs. Il n'avait pas bonne mine depuis quelques temps, enchainant mission sur mission. Il n'avait même plus le temps de rejoindre Axel au clocher pour déguster une glace à l'eau de mer, il en salivait rien que d'y penser! Il enfila son manteau noir et ses bottes et prit le temps de prendre le ''communicateur'' de Zexion. Zexion était le petit intello de l'organisation et avait trouvé un moyen très efficace pour communiquer, un genre de téléphone sans-fil très petit qui tenait dans une poche. Le siens était jaune, avec un porte-clés en forme de Keyblade!

L'angelot prit un bref déjeuné et fila au Hall des missions d'un pas fatigué. Axel semblait déjà partit, le blond, fâcher, attrapa le compte rendu de Saïx, encore et toujours la même mission ; détruire des sans-cœurs au pays des merveilles. Roxas leva les yeux au ciel en faisant apparaitre un portail, pénétrant à l'intérieur sans aucun regard pour Demyx qui geignait que son téléphone bleu s'était volatilisé!

Le pays des merveilles, joyeux endroit pour une partie de cache-cache. Roxas s'en foutait, il fini sa mission avant que Axel n'aurait pu dire ''C'est bon? C'est retenu?''. En plus de ça, il ne récupéra aucun point de cœur puisque c'était des sans-cœur pur, ce qui le frustra encore plus. Il était sur le chemin de retour lorsqu'un portail s'ouvrit devant lui, il sursauta! Pourtant, il n'en avait pas invoqué. Peut-être un membre... Non, personne ne se serait inquiété pour lui voyons, à part peut-être Axel. Roxas trembla à l'idée que ce couloir des ténèbres ai été ouvert par une personne autre qu'un membre de l'organisation, devait-il allez voir? Pourquoi pas, il avait encore du temps devant lui! Il sortit sont téléphone portable et tapa un message texte à Saïx ; j'aurais un peu de retard, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. ( Saïx : Comme si on allait s'inquièter pour toi )

Il passa un pied dans le couloir et aperçut rapidement la sortie, mais au moment de sortir, le noir se fit et tout sembla basculer. Même le sol se rapprochait de ses yeux, tient!

RÉVEIL SUR TERRE

"-des bruits... Bon au moins mon ouie est bonne, est-ce que je repire? oui,

repiration OK..."

Roxas ouvrit les yeux, tenta de se reprérer... Des arbres, un ciel clair et bleu, un sol plein de feuilles et de branches mortes... Une forêt, tout simplement. Mais cette forêt, il ne la connaissait pas, elle n'était pas comme celle du pays imaginaire ou comme la lugubre et effrayante forêt qui entourait le château de la bête.Il s'apuia sur son genoux pour se relever,tant qu'a être là pourquoi pas explorer les environs ?

Quelques heures plus tard …

-J'suis perdu...

Bah oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on explore un monde sans aucune infromation sur! Roxas soupira, il choisi une direction au hasard et se mit en route. Soudain, il entendit des bruits, quelque chose de très bruyant. Il s'avança lentement au millieu du feuillage vert, puis il écarta un groupe de grande branches qui lui bloquait la vue.

-c'est quoi cette cconnerie de merde...

En fait, c'était un autoroute mais Roxas n'en avait aucune idée. Il s'avança doucement vers le pavé, regardant de droite à gauche. Il n'y avait rien, peut-être qu'il y aurai quelque chose de l'autre côté? Une fois au millieu (là où il y a la ligne jaune), il s'arrêta en entandant quelque chose aprocher, prenant une position deffensive, il s'arrêta en voyant un truc jaune canari foncer vers lui (une voiture, quoi?)! Il s'écarta en vitesse, de justesse plutôt , quand la chose émit un bruit étrange. Retournant dans la forêt, il se mit à courir pour que ce ''sans-coeur'' ne le poursuive pas.

-Mais quel sans-coeur fascinant! J'en parlerais à Saïx quand j'aurai les moyens de retourner à la citadelle!

Il couru à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à aboutir dans une cour. Elle était très grande, et des dessins de couleurs marquais le sol. Les ignorant royalement, il poursuivit sa route. Il faisait soleil, son manteau était noir, donc, atirait le soleil, la chaleur se fit plus intense, le blondinet enleva son manteau. Plus loin, il y avait d'autre sans-coeur bizarre. Restant sur ses garde il traversa une rue, et s'assit sur un banc dans un grand parc, trop de verdure à son goût. Il regarda autour de lui, des enfants qui jouaient dans un genre de manège bizarre, un gars avec un nez de clown qui faisait des acrobatie et... un stand de crème glacer! Plus tard, pour l'instant, il se devait de rejoindre un membre. Prenant son téléphone, il composa le numéro 7 (pour Saïx), et attendit... Quelques personnes se retournant pour l'observer, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un mec avec une coiffure pareille! Aucune réponse... juste le répondeur ; JE NE SUIS PAS LÀ ET J'AI RIEN À FAIRE DE VOS PROBLÈMES! Laissez un bref message... biiiiiiiiiiip. Roxas laissa tomber l'idée du message et referma l'aprareil. Entre temps, deux filles étaient venues s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-waha! Je vais t'avoir sal sans-coeur!

Dit une rousse.

-un sans-coeur? Où ça?

Sursauta le blondinet en se levant brusquement du banc.

La rousse se retourna et le dévisagea avec ses yeux vert, la brune juste à côté prit la parole.

-Son visage me dit quelque chose...

-Normale, c'est un cosplay de Roxas! Trop réussit mec, mes félicitation!

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

Les deux filles se regard`rent et se mirent à rire. Mais Roxas n'y fit pas attention, il fixait la friandise que tenait la brune... Une glace à l'eau de mer!

-je... je peux l'avoir?

-quoi? Ma glace? Ben oui si tu veux!

Roxas la lui enleva pratiquement des mains et se mit à la manger, en trois boucher, la glace disparut.

-depuis quand t'as pas manger?

-depuis que j'ai quitter la citadelle hier...

-Il est vraiment fort le gars! Il a même la stupiditée de Roxas!

Interompit la rousse.

-Je ne suis pas stupide... peut-être un peux...

Il s'arreta, sentant que quelqu'un le fixait, il se retourna pour aperçevoir une créature rose et poilue qui grognait (un caniche rose).

-Tu m'veux quoi le sans-coeur?

Le blond invoqua sa keyblade sous le regard ahuri des adolescentes. La brune attrapa la keyblade et la mit dans son sac (elle à un sac sans fond). Quand à la rousse, elle l,attrapa par les bras et l'entraina vers un bâtiment blanc cassé. Mais que voulait-elle donc à la fin? Roxas fini par ce retrouver dans une petite chambre au murs, encombré de posters, pêches. Trois lit s'alignait sur le mur d'en face. Il se fit plaquer sur un de ces lit (couverture blanche également).

-Comment t'as fait! C'est impossible que tu ais invoqué la véritable Keyblade!

-quoi? Qui parle de Keyblade?

Les interompit une fille aux cheveux bleu électrique.

-Oh Roxanne... hé, hé!

tsabaku ; Mais qui est cette Roxanne? Qu'adviendra-t-il de notre blondinet? Est-ce que la rousse serais Ginny de Harry Potter?

Light : arrête avec tes conneries, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre...


	2. Jour 2 : Dianna, Roxanne et Lauren

Tsabaku : voici _enfin_ le chapitre deux! j,ai bossée comme une malade dessus alors, arrêter de vous plaidre que c'est cours! déjà que les classes recommence, la publication serra un peut perturbée! Mais voici au moin le deuxième! Enjoy!

Light : pfft! Elle parle d'irrégularité dans ses publications?

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Comment t'as fait? C'est impossible que tu ais invoqué la véritable Keyblade!<em>**

**_-Keyblade? Qui parle de Keyblade? »_**

**_Les interrompis une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu électrique. _**

**_« -oh, Roxanne... Hé, hé!»_**

La rousse et la brune se positionnèrent dos à Roxas, qui se demandait pourquoi on le cachait de cette mini-Saïx-fille. Il frissonna à l'idée que la fille ai le même caractère que se sous-chef débile.

« -Qui est ce que vous cachez derrière vous?

-PERSONNE! »

S'exclamèrent les deux adolescentes en prenant chacun quelque chose pour se protéger, la rousse prit un livre et la brune, son sac sans fond.

Mais en prenant son sac, la brune l'ouvrit accidentellement et la Keyblade en sortit, s'étalent par terre dans un bruit métallique. Roxas s'empressa de la faire disparaitre mais... trop tard, cette Roxanne l'avais déjà agrippé et l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures.

« -hum... Vous l'avez trouvé où?

-EBay!

S'empressa de dire la brune

-trop bonne qualité! Elle à pratiquement l'air vraie! »

La rousse suait à grosse goutte, la brune avait un tic, elle s'enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux épais autour de son index.

« -les poubelles? Vous l'avez fabriqué vous-même? Le parc? »

Au mot parc, la brune se mit à entortiller sa mèche plus vite.

« -oh, oh, oh! Je brule, Roxas était dans le parc avec sa Keyblade? »

Bingo! La brune enroulait sa mèche tellement vite, qu'elle se retrouva avec un énorme nœud! La rousse s'écarta vaincue, tout comme la brune, qui prit un énorme dictionnaire. À la vue de Roxas, la bleutée commença à rire.

« -C'est... C'est pas un Cosplay... ça c'est sure... Fait disparaitre ta Keyblade! »

Roxas obéit. Quand la Keyblade eu disparue des mains de la bleutée, elle s'évanouie en marmonnant des trucs comme « il connait Demyx » ou « enfin... mon rêve se réalise! ». La rousse soupira.

« -Voici Roxanne, c'est une grosse geek qui adore Kingdom Hearts... plus particulièrement Demyx, alors prépare toi mentalement. Moi c'est Lauren... »

Roxas se tourna vers la brune, attendant quelle se présente.

« -Dianna, j'ai une question... Est-ce que tous les membres de l'organisation sont... Gmmmh hmmm mnhgmnmm »

Mais Roxas ne pu entendre le reste de la question que Lauren lui bouchait les oreilles.

« -bon, il ne pourra pas répondre à ça... maintenant, comment t'es arrivé ici?

Commença la rousse

-Un portail des ténèbres est apparut comme par magie pendant ma mission aux pays des merveilles...

-et tu y es entré? J'avais raison sur un point! »

Lauren sortit un calepin remplit de case et de note, une check-list, elle cocha ; « prouver que Roxas est trop curieux et qu'il est con d'ouvrir toute les porte qu'il voit ». Le blondinet fronça les sourcils, les gens de ce monde étaient encore plus étranges que tout les mondes fusionnés ensembles.

Plus tard, dans la journée, après que Roxas eu été installé, Lauren, Roxanne et Dianna décidèrent d'en apprendre plus à Roxas.

« -Bon, comme tu le sais, commença Lauren, nous sommes dans un autre monde que le tiens... Ici, il n'y a aucun sans-cœur ou de gens qui invoque des armes...

-Attention! Tu vas le traumatisé, l'interrompue Roxanne, la bouche pleine de peanuts au BBQ. »

Roxas regarda la nourriture avec envie, il n'avait pas trop mangé aujourd'hui. Il prit son téléphone et vérifia s'il avait quelquonque message... aucun... Et pas de réception. Il haussa les épaules en pigeant dans le bol de peanuts.

« -Hey! Mais achète toi les tienne!

Se plaignit la bleutée.

-Demyx fait pareil! »

Demyx était la meilleure excuse de Roxas pour entourlouper Roxanne, elle flashait sur Demyx. Des tas de poster recouvraient les murs du côté de son lit, juste Demyx... Des tas et des tas de photo de Demyx! Roxas en aurait fait des cauchemars, il tenta de fixer autre chose que le mur aux posters.

« -Bref... ici, on est pas spécial, Kingdom Hearts n'est qu'un jeu vidéo.

-Oh, je ne vois... pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire... »

Dianna sortit de son sac sans fond, une genre de console et l'alluma. Elle sortit un stylet d'un compartiment caché et cliqua sur l'écran plusieurs fois avant de tendre le jeu à Roxas. Sur l'écran du haut, il y avait une inscription écrite dans un cœur aux formes complexes, dans l'écran du bas, il y avait lui, Axel, Xion, un garçon aux cheveux argenté et une souris géante. En arrière plan, il y avait le clocher de la gare et on pouvait voir d'autres inscriptions plus bas dans l'écran.

« -On doit t'incarner pour faire des missions, il y a des animations en 3D qui nous permettes de comprendre le déroulement de l'histoire...

Commença Lauren

-Mais on ne devrait pas lui montrer Lauren... Si il savait ce qu'il va lui arriver!

Dit Dianna d'un ton paniqué.

-qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver?

-Tu ne dois pas le savoir... »

Dianna fut interrompît par un genre de haut parleur installé dans le plafond qui annonçait l'heure du dîner. Les trois adolescentes se levèrent en parlant bruyamment.

« -On va revenir avec de quoi manger d'accord?

Demanda Roxanne

-hum... »

Roxas se retrouva donc, seul, dans la petite chambre. Il prit la console et enclencha le jeu et vit qu'il fallait battre le boss d'Halloween town.

« -Il me semblait que je l'ai déjà battu ce boss... »

Roxas s'installa sur le petit matelas qu'avait installé Lauren pour lui et commença à jouer, comme un vrai pro. Il oublia pendant quelques instants ses soucis

« -On en fait quoi? C'est pas normal que Roxas se retrouve ici!

-Ouaip, en plus y'a que l'organisation, Namine, Dizz et Riku qui peuvent créer des portails alors je me demande qui aurais bien pu faire ça... »

Les trois filles soupirèrent, elles entrèrent dans la cafétéria, grouillant de monde. Dianna repéra une place de libre et s'assis avec ses amie. La nourriture n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

« -Ce ne peut pas être Dizz, il a besoin de Roxas pour réveiller Sora...

Commença Roxanne.

-Pas Namine non plus, elle est trop gentille pour désobéir aux ordres de Dizz et elle est enfermer au manoir, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu en sortir...

Poursuivit Dianna en recevant une assiette pleine de viande et de légumes.

-Et Riku est occupé avec Xion et le roi Mickey, ça peut tout aussi bien être un mauvais tour de la part d'un membre de l'orga'!

Fini Lauren.

-Je ne pense pas, ce serais de la folie désobéir à Saïx... »

Lauren glissa quelques légumes et morceaux de viande dans le sac sans font de Dianna qui rigola, Roxas n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de sortir de la chambre des filles sans se faire voir des professeurs. Les quatre adolescentes mangèrent leur souper, elles étaient pensionnaire dans une académie quelquonque d'un petit village. Le dessert était ce qu'elles préféraient le plus, ce soir, c'était un pudding chômeur. Dianna le dévora en deux temps trois mouvements et en demanda une autre part qu'elle glissa dans son sac.

Les adolescentes remontèrent au dortoir et en entrant, elles découvrirent Roxas, endormis avec la console de jeux entre les mains. Dianna la lui reprit et l'allongea correctement.

« -hey Roxanne, tu n'avais pas des devoirs à faire?

-hum... oui! Et toi, Dianna, tu n'avais pas un doujinshi à faire pour deviantart?

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, merci! Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

-je vais prendre des photos de notre angelot blond endormis! Ça va faire des ravages sur mon web site! »

Rigola Lauren en attrapant son appareil photo. Les filles finalisèrent leurs devoirs et se couchèrent très tôt, Dianna mit le réveil en marche. Toutes quatre se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent aussitôt, ayant très hâte au lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsabaku : enfiiiin, le chapitre est terminer, j'espére qu'il aura été assez long! Déjà que je fait des fautes partout dans le nom de Lauren!<strong>

**Light : au début, Lauren s'appelait Félicia (nom provisoir) et Tsabalu n'arrêtait pas de faire des faute dans son nom!**

**Lauren : pas cool ça -.-**

**Les perso' de la fic (tous sauf Light) : rendez-vous au prchain chapitre**


	3. Jour 3 : Un chat pas comme les autres

Au réveil, les trois jeunes adolescentes se levèrent avec difficulté. Elles avaient parlé très longtemps la nuit dernière dans leur lit, au sujet du pourquoi Roxas avait atterrit ici. Elles n'avaient trouvés rien de très... réaliste. Lauren fila sous la douche, alors que Dianna postait son doujinshi le plus récent sur Deviantart. Roxanne s'habillait lentement, tout en peignant et en coiffant ses cheveux bleus en une longue tresse. Roxas se réveilla quelques minutes après, encore dans les vapes, il entendit à peine les cris hystérique de notre petite Lauren qui sortait de sous la douche : ''Oh! Mais il est trop mignon-trop-chou-carrément-dingue!''. Les adolescentes firent leur sac avant de se préparer à aller déjeuner, avant de partir, Lauren le mit en garde.

-O.k. Roxas... Tu ne sors pas tant que l'on n'est pas revenu o.k.? Tu ne vas pas à la toilette parce que tu serais horrifié, de même que pour l'ordinateur de Dianna... Alors on serra de retour pour le dîner, t'as de quoi déjeuner dans le sac de Dia! A plus!

Lauren claqua la porte, laissant Roxas seul qui n'avait rien compris de ce que l'adolescente avait dit. Assis sur son matelas de fortune... Avec un air de con, il prit son téléphone portable et vérifia s'il y avait du réseau... Aucun depuis déjà trois jours... Que c'était pénible la vie Fangirliste (1).

**Illusiopolis, QG de l'organisation XIII**

Axel s'ennuyait, vachement à part de ça! Il déambulait dans les couloirs du quartier général quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-J'vais aller demander à Roxas si il veut venir manger une glace à l'eau de mer! Ça fait vachement longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé... et cette fois, je me passe de Xion hein!

Axel marcha jusqu'a la chambre de son blondinet préférer (y'en à d'autre? Axel méchant garçon!) Et toqua à la porte de sa chambre... Aucune réponse... Il retoqua mais sans succès. Il décida de le contacter avec son téléphone. 13 pour Roxas et il attendit... et attendit... Et entendit la boite vocale s'enclencher.

-**Ouais euh allô? Ça enregistre? Bon, j'suis pas là alors ben vous laissez un message après le p'tit bip! Seulement si j'suis pas mort et seulement si je vous connais! À plus! biiiiiiiiiiiip**.

Axel raccrocha, mais pourquoi donc cet idiot de Roxas ne répondait pas... Et pourquoi il traitait Roxas d'idiot? Bref, il alla se renseigner auprès de Saïx. Il semblait très occuper à compter les points de cœurs et munies récoltés au cours des missions.

-Hey Saïx... T'as pas envoyé Roxas en mission récemment?

-Hein? Quoi? Roxas? Ben oui, sauf que ça fait trois jours qu'il est pas revenu!

-QUOI? Trois jours? Mais pourquoi t'à pas envoyer un membre à sa recherche?

-ben parce qu'on à Xion pour le remplacer...

-Non mais sale con, j'vais t'faire voir ce que je pense de la situation!

Axel partit d'un pas frustré vers la salle de réunion du chef, Xemnas, et entra avec son air qui tue. Il s'avança au milieu de la salle, fixant Xemnas, assis sur le plus haut siège. L'autre lui rendis son regard haineux.

-Axel... Que veux-tu?

-ça fait TROIS JOURS que Roxas n'est pas revenu d'une je-ne-sais-quelle-mission! Vous n'avez envoyé aucun membre à sa recherche?

-Pas pour l'instant, Roxas est le maitre de la Keyblade, il saura très bien se débrouiller tout seul non? Et pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour numéro XIII? Nous, les similis, ne sommes pas sensé ressentir d'émotions!

Axel, furieux, s'enferma dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée, réfléchissant à un moyen de retrouver Roxas...

**Terre, chambre des trois Fangirls**

Roxas réfléchissait, comment pouvait-il être arrivé sur la terre? Cette question le tiraillait depuis le début da la matinée. Il avait essayé de lire les mangas qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque de Roxanne, évitant celle de Dianna... Il n'y avait que des histoires de fille comme Shugo Chara et des trucs nul comme ça. Celle de Lauren, par exemple, était beaucoup plus complète, il y avait aussi des recueils d'histoires intéressantes de Fanfiction et quelques romans de fantaisie. Il en attrapa un au hasard, Frisson, ça parlait de loup garou et d'une fille appeler Grace. Il décida de commencer à le lire. Au fil des pages, il découvrit que c'était une histoire d'amour, il n'en avait jamais lu. Il commença à avoir faim, se rappelant vaguement qu'il y avait quelque chose à manger dans le sac de Dianna, il l'attrapa et fouilla quelques instants. Il en sortit un sèche-cheveux, des tas de crayons de couleur, des livres et magasine de toutes sortes et... Une boule de bowling?

-Mais ça fait quoi dans le sac de Dianna?

Roxas la fit rouler dans un coin de la chambre et finit par trouver les restant du dîner dans une pochette, c'était peu dégueu... un pudding chômeur et des légumes et un bout de viande cramé... Roxas mangea ce qui semblait être comestible.

Bon on passe au prochain truc qui a l'air amusant pensa Roxas après avoir terminé les restes froids du diner d'hier (pense à camp Lazlo)... bon le portable de Dianna a l'air intriguant, il ignora le précieux conseil que Lauren lui avait dit au sujet du portable. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un message :

_Tapez le mot de passe pour accéder à l'ordinateur._

Bon... pour trouver le mot de passe il faut penser comme Dianna mais quel genre de mot de passe la Fangirl aurait choisit? Il tenta sa chance avec plein de mot pour enfin trouver le mot de passe... _Kingdom Hearts_? C'est tellement subtil que c'est écrit sur tous les murs...Le mot de passe trouvé, l'ordinateur portable s'ouvrit sur le fond d'écran de Dianna. Un joli petit Nyan cat-qui-fait-pas-très-mature.

Le porteur (j'avais écrit portuer xD) de la Keyblade ouvrit Internet après 15 minutes à regarder l'écran comme un con. Il dirigea la souris sur les favoris pour y trouver une foule de lien de page. Un des titres l'intrigua plus que les autres : (malheureusement ce site n'existe pas alors ne cherchez pas)

Le blond y trouva les images les plus traumatisantes de sa vie oui même pire que les posters de Demyx partout! Ce site se trouvait à être un regroupement d'images...de lui et Axel!

À l'heure du diner, les trois adolescentes revinrent. Elles n'avaient pas cours ce midi car la piscine avait été fermée pour cause de rénovation et le professeur de piano était absent.

Dianna fut la première à entrer, elle ne trouva pas le blond dans la chambre...

-Roxy? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le blondinet, qui s'était caché sous le lit pour pouvoir mieux surprendre Dianna quand il l'étriperait de ses petites mains de héro, sortit de sa cachette en hurlant.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de sale (phrase censurée (insultes au choix))... C'est toi qui as instauré ce site? C'est quoi ce... Cet Akuroku hein?

- Non! Je peux tout t'expliquer! Dianna chercha quoi dire, c'était stupide de dire sa parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

Dianna était en train d'étouffer tendit que Roxanne était pétée de rire, Roxas avait l'air enragé et Lauren les regardait avec un regard de : Mais merde y se pas quoi ici ?

- Heu on devrait pas l'aider ? proposa Lauren à Roxanne en voyant que Dianna commençait à étouffer gravement.

...

Tout sa se termina mal pour Dianna qui du se rendre à l'infirmerie après avoir presque perdu connaissance, malheureusement pour elle la bleutée avait eu le temps de filmer toute la scène et de la poster sur Youtube.

Dans la chambre, Roxas grommelait encore sa rage pour Dianna les trois filles l'avaient laisser seul dans la chambre avec l'interdiction d'aller sur le portable même si il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'y retourner après avoir trouver le site en l'honneur de l'akuroku.

N'ayant rien à faire en attendant les filles il regarda autour de lui, assis sur le lit de Roxanne. Un objet attira sa curiosité, une boite à côté de la porte. Dès que cette femme étrange qui réclamait voir Lauren avait déposé la boite la il ne pouvait plus regarder autre chose.

Roxas se dirigea vers la boite décidé à voir se qu'il y avait a l'intérieur. Mais une idée le stoppa dans son élan : quel genre de chose bizarre il y a la dedans ? Après avoir vu les choses étranges dans le sac de Dianna rien ne le surprenait vraiment.

Sa curiosité l'emporta comme toujours cette manie d'ouvrir tout ce qu'il trouve (voir check-list de Lauren chapitre un).

Un mot était écrit sur la boite à l'intention de Lauren mais il préféra le laisser la pour quand Lauren reviendrai. Il ouvrit la boite et aussitôt...

- Waaaaa! Bordel c'est quoi ça!

Aussitôt la boite ouverte une créature poilue dotée de griffe lui sauta au visage sauvagement en essayant de le mordre et de le griffer. Roxas fit finalement lâcher prise a la bête qui atterri sur une table en miaulent rageusement.

Cette bête se révélait être un chat. Il n'avait pas l'air trop âgé mais il avait une bonne musculature, il avait un pelage gris argenté semi-long et il avait des yeux...dorés qui lui rappelait comme deux gouttes d'eau au physique de Xemnas version félin.

(Bien sur Roxas ne sait pas ce qu'est un chat x3)

Cette femme veut-elle la mort de Lauren pour avoir mit cette mauvaise surprise dans la boite?

L'instinct de survit du blond s'activa, il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la bête qui s'amusait à lui mordiller la main quand il l'avait dans les bras et le jeta dehors par la fenêtre. La bête prit un air trop choupinet et commença à miauler a la fenêtre et a gratter pour rentrer.

Une heure avait presque passée...le félin continuait son cirque à la fenêtre et Roxas continuait à l'ignorer. Quand les trois filles revinrent enfin dans leur chambre Roxas se jeta presque dans les bras de Roxanne comme un petit garçon qui venait de voir un fantôme.

-Wow Roxas t'est sur que sa va bien? Commença Roxanne d'un ton un peu paniqué.

Roxas pointa la boite tendit que Roxanne essayait d'échapper a l'étreinte un peu trop forte de celui-ci, mais sa ne marchait pas vraiment il ne fessait que serrer plus fort.

-Non sa va pas! Je me suis fait attaquer par un monstre! (Roxanne: Au secours D:)

Dianna le regarda un peu croche comme s'il venait de dire qu'un alien l'avait enlevé.

-Une femme est venue ici avec une boite et elle voulait te voir Lauren. Mais puisque vous ne reveniez pas et que j'avais rien à faire ben j'ai décidé d'ouvrir la boite pour voir et puis la ! Une BETE POILUE m'a attaqué! Je pense que cette femme voulait ta mort Lauren.

Lauren prit la note sur la boite que Roxas avait laissée.

_Salut Lauren c'est ta mère ! Dans la maison tout est tranquille sans toi... et aussi il y a ton démon de chat qui est incontrôlable on ne peu plus le garder alors j'espère que sa sera toi qui ouvrira cette boite et non pas quelqu'un d'autre héhé._

-Roxas, cette bête poilue, comme tu viens de l'appeler, C'est mon chat!

-Oui! Xemnas va venir habiter avec nous! S'exclama Roxanne

-Xe... Xemnas? S'écrit Roxas

* * *

><p>Tsabaku : mouhahahahahaa! Enfin le chapitre trois, écrit par Light!<p>

Light : je suis désolée de mon retard! *sort une feuille de papier longue de trois killomètre* Voici mes excuses... Je me suis fait bouffée trois fois par le crocodile Tic-Tac, j'ai...

Tsabaku : bon, bon! je pense que les lecteurs te pardonne maintenant! Le chapitre trois serra composé par MOUA et attendez-vous à l'apparition de nouveau personnages dans les chapitres suivants!

Light : Arrête de vendre toute l'histoire! Review et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant! ^^


End file.
